User blog:Playsonic2/Conflict between users
Hello everyone. (For those who don’t know, I’m a Wiki Manager assigned here to help the community and have been speaking directly with staff members.) I’m creating this blog as it has come to the attention of Fandom staff that there have been continuous social problems between users here (Rodriguezgeo533 and USCmom38, among others). These have been going for a while, creating a very toxic environment for all editors with a focus on constant reverts, blocks and personal attacks rather than building the community. I’m sure none of those who are involved in this feel the community is a pleasant space right now, so please let’s come to an understanding and work out these issues in a civilized way, so that all of you (and any newcomers) feel great about being here. ---- Given that it seems there are no defined rules in the wiki for dealing with this sort of situation, I want you to adhere to Fandom’s ' ', the following points in particular: * Practice open-mindedness & assume good faith. Since sites are open to edit by anyone, users of all skill levels and opinions are welcome to participate. We assume that most people who work on a wiki are trying to help it, not hurt it. If this weren’t true, a project would be doomed from the beginning. If you think there is a problem, it’s best to ask the user about the issue first, then take any additional steps if need be. * Be nice. Being friendly and nice goes a long way, no matter where you are. Say hello to others, provide help where you can, and ask others if you need assistance. Simply being nice can greatly impact the growth and success of a community. * Don’t make personal attacks. Don’t make it personal, or post personal information. Wikis are meant to be a place to collaborate with others on topics that excite you. Pages meant just as an attack on someone will be removed. This includes content posted in articles and messages to other users. * Always remember online communities still involve real people. Even though you are online, this is still a community made up of real people. Mean comments, aggressive behavior, and vandalism all affect real people. If you wouldn’t say it in person, don’t say it here. If it breaks the Terms of Use, please don’t say it at all. ---- First things first, I would like for everyone involved to stop endlessly editing/reverting and directly going against one another as of posting this and use the comments in this blog post to talk to each other about what is going on, so that we see the reasoning behind the reverts and the general discontent and find a way to solve it and put an end to this “edit war”. The way this has been going, it’s just reverts, blocks and attacks day after day, and if you think about it, you will realize that the problems are only growing and leading to no resolution at all. Clearly you are all here because you share a passion for The Bold and the Beautiful, so I have no doubt you can understand one another. * If you have been reverting someone’s edits many times, can you explain why is this? (Was the information wrong, was it in the wrong place, was the format wrong… any reason you may have.) * If your edits have been reverted many times and you think this is wrong, can you mention why? (If you believe your edit may have been correct, please feel free to explain it here.) Please use the comments in this blog to voice your concerns, but be respectful towards one another, remember the guidelines above, and be reasonable (don’t just say “please block X person”). I’m assuming authority over moderating this discussion to see that we get some resolution. As a warning - if anyone disregards the guidelines quoted above, I will block that person. If it’s an admin, the role will be removed (only during the blocking) so it cannot be bypassed, so bear this in mind. The block may be temporary as a period to “cool off”, but ultimately will depend on the level of the offense or if it’s repeated. Category:Blog posts